


Sherlock x Reader - Diversion

by badapplegrell



Series: Sherlock/Reader "Unknowingly Loved" Series [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sort of? - Freeform, i like to belive its humourous, imma leave now, it got a lot of notes on tumblr okay, its mostly fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badapplegrell/pseuds/badapplegrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make yourself presentable. We’re going to a ball.”</p><p>“For fun..?”</p><p>The two men turn and Sherlock huffs into the cool, London air,“For a case of course. We’ll be waiting in the cab.”</p><p>(Y/N) calls after them with an upset sigh,“Do I have to wear heels?” Sherlock waves his hand dismissively as he walks away.</p><p>x•x•x</p><p>(Sherlock drags along (Y/N) to a case only to find themselves in a fiasco of a diversion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader - Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr! I haven't contributed to AO3 so here you go.
> 
> Thanks a Million--
> 
> ~Kobuntan  
> ~MadamRed

×•×•×

Inevitably, the lanky consulting detective whines rather loudly from the lack of an intriguing case. His “so-done-with-your-bull” blogger attempts to cease his bellyaching by tossing a file folder onto his lap.

Almost reluctantly, Sherlock opens up the cover and fiddles with the paper clip boredly. His bleak eyes scan through the information and after a few moments after reading, he flashes his signature smirk.

John rolls his eyes and sighs,“Did you already solve it or something?” The former soldier picks up his tea and Sherlock rises quickly from the sunken couch.

“Come along, John. We got a case to solve.”

×•×•×

The doorbell’s ring chimes throughout the flat for about the thirteenth time. The owner of the flat swings open the door quite hastily.

“What do you want?” (Y/N) groans slightly angered. It isn’t until she finishes dies she realize it is only the detective and the blogger.

In response to the rude greeting, John sends a small frown toward her. (Y/N) grimaces and corrects herself forcefully,“Welcome to my humble abode. How may I be of assistance?”

Sherlock says after,“Make yourself presentable. We’re going to a ball.”

“For fun..?”

The two men turn and Sherlock huffs into the cool, London air,“For a case of course. We’ll be waiting in the cab.”

(Y/N) calls after them with an upset sigh,“Do I have to wear heels?” Sherlock waves his hand dismissively as he walks away.

×•×•×

With her flats padding softly along the sidewalk, (Y/N) quickly walks to the cab and pulls open the door. The three people inside (except the cabbie) acknowledge her presence by scooting over one seat.

“Hey, lovebirds. Afternoon, Mary,” (Y/N) greets with a fake smile. John gives his best “for-the-thousandth-time-I’m-not-gay-I’m-married!” look at her.

Sherlock scans her up and down. (Y/N) jokes with blatant sarcasm,“Like what you see?”

“You couldn’t have dressed better?” Sherlock expertly dodges the teasing. She glares at him once more,“You say that as if you don’t want me to come. What’s the case?”

The cabbie glances at the four through the driving mirror. Though it is quick, Sherlock catches the gesture.

“It’s a long story. This is our man, though. You see him, get him,” Sherlock answers quickly and shows the picture.

(Y/N) scoffs,“Got it, boss.”

She shifts uncomfortably around. Sherlock takes note of her discomfort, but John speaks up.

“You’re lucky Greg and Molly took another cab. I mean, Lestrade is the only one who can arrest him legally.”

“Right.”

×•×•×

Mary lets out a small hooting giggle while John leads her to the dancefloor. Sherlock and (Y/N) stay behind at their stolen, reserved table. They don’t even make the effort to pretend they are each other’s dates. Their eyes like eagles’ observe critically throughout the room. Greg Lestrade is doing the same but it seems he keeps being distracted by Molly. Molly, however, seems to focus on a certain detective.

“Sherlock, there’s no use being here. Three couples outside are indefinitely freezing in their dressy attire arguing with the bouncer that they made reservations. Sherlock, I don’t see him anywhere,” whines (Y/N). She downs the last of her drink. Sherlock watches as she tips her head back in order to get every drop.

Right as the drink is finished, she chuckles into her glass. “Found him. 1 o'clock, heading for the exit.”

Sherlock spots him quickly and stands suddenly,“Great. John’s the closest. Give him the signal.”

She dumps Sherlock’s red wine onto her sweater. (Y/N) cups her hands into a megaphone and shouts,“Oh, shoot, my favourite cardigan!” Mary pulls her husband out of his lovey-dovey daydream and points discreetly to the suspect. John starts maneuvering around the dancing guests to catch him.

Sherlock notices and states to (Y/N),“He’s moving way to quickly. We need a distraction. Now.” (Y/N) frantically stammers,“I have an idea but you’re going to just work with me.”

“Do what you have to do.”

“Don’t get mad at me later.” (Y/N) grips him by the shoulders and pushes him to one knee. She grasps his hands and says loudly in an over-enthusiastic voice than usual,“Oh my goodness, yes, of course I’ll marry you!!!”

Sherlock mouths quickly,“What?” (Y/N) pulls him up and hugs him tightly. The guests of the party start applauding loudly and shouting their congratulations.

It is harder to move through the clapping people, but their target is still moving to the exit. Thankfully, John has a clear path to him. Greg follows promptly and takes quite a leap to tackle the man.

Amongst the plaudits is Lestrade’s shouting of “London Police” or some crap. Sherlock and (Y/N) finally pull away and she starts leading him to the exit, still playing the “proposal” card. Molly reluctantly follows them outside.

×•×•×

Once outside, red and blue cop car lights shine through (Y/N)’s wine glass. Sherlock is busy conversing with John and Mary is off somewhere. Greg is forcing the suspect into the car.

Molly stiffly scoots over to (Y/N).

“So, uhm. Congratulations to you two I guess…” Molly says meekly. (Y/N) continues looking across the virtual sea of lavish yachts but still frowns.

“Molly, you are adorable but absolutely clueless. It was merely a diversion,” (Y/N) chugs her wine with a chuckle. Molly is taken aback as she stutters.

“It was fake? The whole- the whole proposal? Y-you and Sherlock? I mean I… I just assumed you are together because… Sh-sherlock is hanging around you these days. And- and…” Molly trails off clearly embarrassed. (Y/N) shakes her head pitifully.

“Don’t worry. I’m thinking of leaving him at the altar.” She walks away and goes back inside for more wine.

“She’s not going to let that go. Nice move, Hooper. Nice,” Molly shakes her head in self-disappointment.

×•×•×

Sherlock tosses his dress shoes lazily somewhere on the floor after flopping lazily onto the couch. Hearing the clatter, (Y/N) pokes her head out of the kitchen.

“Liked my distraction, Mr. Holmes?” (Y/N) quips teasingly as she brings over some wine. Sherlock sits up straight as she places the glass into his hands.

“It could’ve been better,” he shrugs as she sits down in John’s chair. She frowns and gasps in mock shock,“How so?”

After a few seconds of thinking, Sherlock sets his wine down and stands.

He notes,“A hug is much to fake. Artificial.” (Y/N) stands as well and sips her wine,“What would you have done, eh?” Sherlock smirks,“With your consent I shall demonstrate.”

To answer him, she repeats what he said earlier,“Do what you have to do.” (Y/N)’s smug expression falters as Sherlock sets down her wine.

He looks her in eyes genuinely and he quotes her from earlier as well,“Don’t get mad at me later.”

The moment after he finishes, Sherlock pulls her in close and gives her a heart-soaring kiss. (Y/N) is completely shocked at first but then gives into the kiss. Almost unwillingly, they stop and pull away. She is completely star-struck and Sherlock chuckles at her expression.

(Y/N) shakes herself out of her daydream and giggles,“I’m not mad.”

“Well, mad or not, you’re still very adorable,” Sherlock leans in and kisses her again.

“Never thought of you as a sweet adjective user, Mr. Holmes,” (Y/N) grins as she leans her head on his forehead. Of course, she has to go on the tips of her toes.

Sherlock laughs,“There’s a first for everything, Mrs. Holmes.” (Y/N) swats his arm playfully.

“Keep up with the teasing, and I’ll divorce you, Sherlock.”

×•×•×

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I very much enjoy feedback.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you read this, please, please, please leave a comment! Be it a short or interminable comment! Tell me what you think about this work!**


End file.
